


dark bruises on pale skin

by healingmirth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth





	dark bruises on pale skin

They talk of bruised skin under the eyes, when people are short on sleep as they often are here, but these bruises render that description inaccurate.

The darkness under Rodney's eyes is constant and familiar, and Radek can identify the color easily from many, many nights and days and nights again keeping their floating, ancient, Ancient city running.

These bruises are half a somber rainbow of color, bruises from many days. Some of them are in recognizable shapes, some less so, and Radek wonders if they are from glancing blows or from some implement that he does not have catalogued as an instrument of torture.

These bruises will stay with Radek for far longer than they are on Rodney's skin, a reminder of the danger they face daily and the joy they must find where they can, though the bruises' presence will delay their typical celebration for some time, and temper it when it does occur.

Rodney stirs in the infirmary bed, and Radek rests a hand on his arm to calm him before he can jar the IV where the tape and needle want to tug at his skin. "Shh," he soothes. "Sleep, you are safe."


End file.
